Opals And Amethysts
by HarvestMoonGlows
Summary: The adventures of twins, Aiko and Taro in FMN Valley! Aiko just wants her brother to get married, Muffy to drop dead and have nieces and nephews to spoil! Is that really to much to ask? Chapter fifteen: Drama!
1. Forget Me Not, Sweet Valley!

**I do not own Harvest Moon. Never have, never will!**

Chapter One: Forget me not, good valley!

Once upon a time, two twins were born. One was a boy and the other a girl, the girl was given the name Aiko, the boy Taro. When they were at the tender age of five, their mother passed away and their father was nowhere to be found. Even though Taro was older by six minutes, Aiko took over the role as the older twin. She protected her older brother from everything, from eating the wrong foods to sunburn and, of course, girls.

Aiko was no saint with a clean criminal record, she had ruined many a pretty face throughout her teenager years; and that includes boy and girls. Anyway, Aiko and Taro grew up into fine young adults and married and had seven children each. And they lived happily ever after!

But that would be a lie, and I don't like to lie. They were twenty-one when their troubles began.

This tale really begins on the next-to-the-last day of winter. Aiko had just asked, (Well, more like ordered.) Taro to go get the mail. Aiko hated the cold. She also hated the heat. Right now she was huddled in front of the fireplace with a down blanket draped over her, wondering that if there was such a thing as a rain dance, there must be a sun dance. She'd do anything thing for a little bit of sunlight.

Taro walked into the dingy apartment at that moment, interrupting Aiko's plotting, carrying the mail. Aiko lifted her hand from under the blanket and snatched the mail from Taro and quickly and hid under blanket before the cold air could ruin the warmth with its… its… coldness.

"Junk, junk, junk, bill, bill, bill, junk," Aiko muttered, this continued for two more minutes, while bills and junk mail flew out from the blanket, until: "Takakura?! Who the heck?" The blanket was whip off with a flare to unveil a lovely young woman with dark brunette hair and eyes the fierce color of amethysts.

She skillfully ripped open the letter, which smelled quite, shall we say, funky. She quickly read the letter, and then her eyes took on a shade that Taro had learned meant trouble.

"A-Aiko? You have that look in your eye," He said, barely managing to keep his ever present grin on. Taro had the same color hair as his beloved sister, but his eyes were as blue as the summer sky. He was also quite cute!

"My dearest brother, I have no such look in my eye. Now go pack your bags!" She then disappeared into a small bedroom.

"Why?"

"'Cause we're moving to Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

This deeply puzzled Taro, he and his sister had never left the city, so why on earth would she want to move all of a sudden because of a stupid letter from… Tequila? Taco? It started with a T, but he could not quite remember. He picked up the discarded letter to see what that guy's name was. _Takakura..._That was it... He scanned the letter to try and find out what on earth had made his sister want to move.

_The valley girls are quite cute, good respectable girls…_ Of course.

"Aiko, um, this couldn't be because you want to be an aunt? Could it?" He asked, smirking slightly.

He was answered with silence.

"Aiko?"

"I'm sorry, but I've become temporally deaf!"

"Aiko!"

"Fine!" She said, walking out of the bedroom carrying two suit cases, one was his. Oh, dear. "I want to have nieces and nephews to spoil!"

"Aren't you supposed do that with your grandkids?"

"Besides," She said, ignoring him, "I'm sure they'll be better than the others,"

"Which others? The girls that got out of the hospital? Or the ones still recovering?"

That comment made Aiko very, very angry. She could not believe her brother was still so dumb about city girls! They never really cared about her poor brother Taro. I'd bet she's probably mad enough to…

"TARO TADAHIRO KIWU!!" She yelled, livid. "GO GET THE BIKE, NOW!!"

…Say his full name…

"We're going to bike there? That'll take forever!" He said, while backing steadily away from his sister.

"GET IT! NOW!!"

And that was how both Aiko and poor Taro ended up in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

**I hope you like it! There is more to come if you just R & R! Come on, you know you want to! -wink-**


	2. Bad Luck

**Yay! It's friday! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I still don't own Harvest Moon...**

Chapter Two: Bad Luck

Needless to say from just reading the title of this chapter, Aiko and Taro had had the worst of luck that is humanly imaginable, and it wasn't even Friday the 13th. First, they had decided to bike to Forget-Me-Not Valley, and half-way there, a car had swerved out of nowhere and almost hit them! Then, trying to avoid the car, they almost drove off a cliff, but luckily jump off their bike in time. They then hitched hike for four hours, and were insulted many times and given many crude finger gestures and at one point had a soda can thrown upon Taro. (He's just doesn't get a break, does he?) Finally, a kind old man had said that he was heading in that direction, but they would have to walk the rest of the way. After all that trouble, (And being attack by many vicious raccoons.) they finally arrived in the beautiful valley.

At this moment, they were slumped against a rock that lay just a few feet from the very steep pathway that led into the valley.

"I'm tired." Taro moaned.

"Gee, I didn't notice. I mean, with you slumped over this rock with soda in your hair and covered with raccoons bites; I'd think you'd be ready to go run a marathon!" Aiko snarled, she often does this when she's annoyed, tired, angry or just feels like being sarcastic.

"Oh, my!" Said a voice that belonged to neither of the twins.

The two battered siblings looked up and saw a girl around their age with brunette hair and glass green eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

This kind of question annoyed Aiko, Did it looked like they were alright?!

"No, we are not alright!" Aiko declared rudely, while trying to stand up. "Now, if you would kindly point us in the direction of our farm, we'd be grateful!"

"Sis!" Taro said, "Sorry 'bout that," He said to the girl, "She's always like that,"

"It's okay. So, you must be the new farmers? It's nice to meet you! I'm Celia," She said, and held out a hand for Taro to shake.

Aiko watched this exchange with a scowl on her face, she'd seen all the horror movies were the goodie-two-shoes went crazy when they were older and killed everyone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little love fest," Aiko said, while shoving her brother aside, "but do you know where a guy named Takakura lives?"

Celia blinked, "Oh, yes!" She looked down the path to their left, "Ah! There he is now!"

Walking toward them over the bridge and down the path was a wrinkled man who looked as battered as the twins. When he reached the trio, his face, if possible, became more wrinkled.

"Hmm…. You must be Aiko and Taro," He growled, "Come; I'll show you to your farm…"

They followed the old man, but not before saying goodbye to Celia.

"I hope you like it here in Forget-Me-Not Valley!" She yelled as they walked away,

"I'm sure we will! Bye!" Taro yelled back, waving his arms madly.

"Yeah, Bye." Muttered Aiko.

When they reached their farm, it was very old and in dire need of a paint job, but Aiko and Taro liked it just fine. They had always liked very old things. They were shown around the farm, (Which they named Onyx Pin Farm.) and were introduced to their new cow, Riceball. At the end of this grand tour, they stood face to face with their new house.

"There's only one bed, so one of you will have to sleep on the floor or at the Inn." He said.

They twin faced each other, a grim purpose on their minds.

"There is only one mature way to solve this!" Said Aiko, her violet eyes narrowed.

"Indeed, dear sister," Chuckled Taro.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!" They yelled in unison.

Aiko had chosen rock, and Taro… scissors.

"Dang!"

"Ha-ha! To the Inn for you, brother!" Yelled Aiko in triumph!

"Humph!"

"Hey! Don't you dare pout!" Aiko began to pull his ear and drag him towards the Inner Inn.

Takakura sighed; she looked so much like her mother. Only she had more of a temper! He wondered what the Valley would think of them, especially Chris.

**Ohh! What does Chris have to with this?**

**R & R! Now! If you do, you'll get a scoop of ice cream!**


	3. The Inner Inn and Nami

**Okay, I'm really, really sad that no one has reviewed the last chapter! Is it that bad? Or do you just forget? Come on, people! I know that I've said that reviews are just a little extra fo me, and that I write fo myself, but I guess I want at least ONE review! So please, do me this one itsy, bitsy, teenie, little favour? Review. Now, on with the story!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

Chapter Three: The Inner Inn and Nami

After being dragged into the old building known as the Inner Inn 'till his ear turn beet red, Taro didn't exactly have that great of an opinion of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Sure, Ruby seemed like a nice woman who could cook like nobody's business, and Tim did seem reasonably nice, but Rock just really, really got on his nerves! One, because his sister didn't like him, so he didn't care for him much either. Two, he's a flirt. That didn't bother Taro much, 'till he flirted with his sister! But she took care of herself quite well, and proceeded to call him a 'Blond, hazel-eyed, pendent wearing fool!' Third, he just seemed like the kind of guy you could insult and he'd think you'd complimented him.

Just when he thought the inhabitants of the Inner Inn couldn't get any stranger, he saw _her…_ To Taro, _she_ was like the Harvest Goddess made into flesh, he felt like he would anything for her. He wanted to make her smile, make her laugh; make her say 'I love you!'

And it seemed Aiko liked her too! And least, that's what he thought, based on their conversation.

"So what, or who, dragged you to this valley?" She asked, in a jaded, monotone voice.

"Takakura. You?" Aiko said in the same tone of voice.

"Heh, that old fart? I'm just traveling, and have stayed here far too long."

"Well, I hope you stay longer. You seem to be the only sane one so far."

"Hmm, depends. Anyway, I'm Nami."

"I'm Aiko."

Yup, you read that right! Taro has fallen for the girl that even Rock is afraid to flirt with. I wonder how that will turn out, considering that Taro's a farmer and has to get up at 4 o'clock in the morning, and Nami gets up at around nine.

They soon met the rest of the villagers, and the eligible women of the valley, and liked _some_ of them. Taro liked everyone; he's just that kind of guy! Aiko found everyone agreeable, everyone but Carter and Muffy. Aiko didn't like Carter because he acted very pig-headed when she and her brother first met him. He was yelling at Flora to go make him dinner or something. And Muffy… Well, the way she flirted with Taro made Aiko want to jump over the counter and strangle her pretty thin neck! But she didn't have to worry about Taro falling for the blond; his head was filled with thoughts of Nami. In truth, he had never felt this way about any other girl before.

As they both went to bed that night, their heads were filled with many thoughts. Aiko was wondering what this valley had in store for her, and how to kill Muffy without being suspected. Taro plotted how to win Nami's heart.

They had no idea what fate had in store for them, and those they loved.

**Yes, I know this is like one of those sucky filler episodes on TV that just make you mad! But the next chapter will be better! So R & R!! Or no ice cream for you!**


	4. Almost Forgotten Memories

**Okay, before the story begins, let me answer Like Red On A Rose's question: It's kinda a mix between A Wonderful Life and Another Wonderful Life, but there is one character from DS Cute! You'll find out who it is in the next chapter! Promise! -wink- Now, on with the story!!**

**No, I still don't own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter Four: Almost Forgotten Memories

Aiko was awoken, most grumpily, to the sound of an alarm clock. She moaned and hit it on its' metal head, earning another moan. After ten minutes of lying there, she found that she could not return to the peaceful world of sleep, she then gazed at the alarm clock in anger of this rude awakening, and saw the time:

"4 A.M.!" She shrieked, wondering why she had been woken up at such an ill begotten hour, but then she remembered; she was now a farmer. And they were supposed to do those things. Right? Right. She slipped out of bed and changed out of her pajamas and into some old jeans and an even older T-shirt. She then walked out of Onyx Pin Farm and headed to the Inn to retrieve Taro.

Ruby was dreaming that she had won the cooking competition and was giving a most well rehearsed speech about how long it had taken her to perfect the curry recipe and how honored she felt. Suddenly, there was a very loud banging. She looked around, and saw, to her horror; the smiling faces of the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley were melting. She took a step backwards and fell. While the melting and smiling faces gathered round the hole she had fell down. The banging was getting louder.

She jolted upright in bed. _Oh,_ She thought,_ Thank the Goddess! It was just a dream._

Unfortunely, the banging was real. She sighed, and put a robe over her nightgown. Who would be up at this hour?

She unlocked and opened the door of the Inn to reveal that new farmer girl; Aiko.

"Aiko dear," Ruby said, trying to hide her irritation, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She chirped, which irritated Ruby farther, "I just came here for my brother."

"Y-your brother?"

"Yes, my brother. You know? 5'4"? Brunette hair, blue eyes?" She then marched up the stairs nosily, which awoke Tim.

Less then five minutes later, moans and groans were heard, then a loud _Bump!_ Then Aiko came down with a sleepy Taro in tow.

"Thanks, Ru." Aiko said, as she walked out the door with her brother.

"Ru?!" Ruby muttered venomously, after the door shut.

"Strange girl." Tim said, and then walked back into the bedroom for some much needed sleep.

"I think you made Ruby mad," Taro said, as they walked towards the farm.

"Nah! Besides, how else was I supposed to get you up? Fly through a window?" Aiko retorted.

Taro was about to say something very cheeky, when…

"Natasha?"

Both twins looked to their right to see a woman who was a perfect mixture of a smart secretary and a 'perfect housewife'. Once she looked closer at Aiko, she smiled though her eyes showed disappointment.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! You just looked a lot like my old friend Natasha Lockhart." The woman said, putting a hand over her mouth.

How did she know?

Aiko stiffened, "How do you know our mother?"

The woman gasped, "You're Natasha's children?!"

They both nodded, "Please, do tell, how is she?"

"Dead." Said Taro unhappily.

Silence filled the early morning air.

"May I talk with you?" The woman said, pleading

"Sorry, but we have work to do." Aiko said, none to nice.

Taro nudged her, "I can handle things at the farm; I've watched Little House on the Prairie." He then ran of towards the farm.

Aiko sighed; it looked like she had no choice but to listen to this women.

The woman walked over to one of the benches near the river and sat down. She then gestured for Aiko to do the same. Aiko obeyed, and sat down.

"Before you speak, answer me two questions. One, How do you know my Mom? Two, what's your name?" Aiko said; her stomach turning. She knew she would not like what she would hear.

"Well, my name is Chris, and I knew your mother because she once lived here."

Aiko's heart almost stopped beating.

Chris saw Aiko's expression, "Do you want me to continue?" Aiko nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Well, me, your mother and Vesta, you've met Vesta, right?" Aiko nodded, remembering the red-headed woman who almost crushed her with a hug, "We had known each other since we were in diapers. And we always walked to the school in Mineral Town together. Anyway, when we were six-teen, this boy from one of the big cities came and rented a room at the Inn. We all thought him cute, but Natasha, I think, fell in love." She sighed,

"I should have known they would have left together, whenever I or Vesta walked up to them, they would stop talking. Two weeks after he arrived, he and Natasha left, without saying goodbye. We tried to catch up to them, but we just weren't fast enough."

There was silence once again.

"If I may ask, how did she die?"

Aiko had been staring at the flowing river this whole time. She looked up sadly,

"Pneumonia."

Chris nodded and stood up, her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry if I brought back painful memories." She said, gazing at the mountains, "I was just so… happy, I guess. I thought she was back, after all these years. My best friend." She turned toward Aiko, "Thank you for taking the time to hear me speak, if you ever need any help at all, please tell me." Aiko nodded as the Chris walked away.

When a teardrop falls, it is silent. But if it is at all possible to hear the sound one makes, I think the sound of the tear that fell from Aiko Kiwu's eye would have been very sad indeed.

**-Sniff- So sad! Ok, R & R and I will have the next chapter up before friday!**


	5. A Fetish for Curry

**Whoo! Thanks for reviewing guys and gals! I'm in a good mood, so here is a VERY early chapter! Let me just say one thing first, if what the people in here are saying sounds like cheese, I ment it to be that way! 'Kay? So enjoy!**

Chapter Five: A Fetish for Curry

A week after the episode with Chris, Aiko was sitting in a tall oak tree on the farm, watching the sunset and reflecting on the past seven days. Chris had been helping them out by getting them books on farming and tips from Vesta, and not from herself, (Since she hadn't grown anything in her whole life that had lived for two whole days!)

Taro had taken the tale calmly, but Aiko noticed his grin wasn't there on his face for a few days, but it return quickly enough. She found Celia wasn't really that much of a psycho as she had first thought, and became friends with her! Who would've guessed?! And Nami spent a lot of time on the farm, discussing random things with Aiko to make the day and chores go by faster. And finally, she had noticed that Taro was spending a heck of a lot of time trying to talk to Nami, the key word is _trying._ Nami was more of a 'stare at the scenery' kind of person.

And Taro? Yeah, well… Let's just say that Nami is threatening to get a restraining order.

Today she had asked Taro to make her some curry, Aiko could cook well enough, but she had yet to mastered curry. She had eaten it for a late lunch, but she could still smell it coming from the house.

She was brought back to the present by a soft rustling. She looked down and saw a flash of silver hair. She new only two people in this valley with silver hair, Romana and Sebastian. But why would they come to her house through the forest? They knew where the road was. That is, unless they weren't taking their medication.

She heard a light _crack!_ That made her think this person had stepped on a twig, but less than twenty seconds later she heard a slightly louder _crack!_ She looked at where the branch met the tree and saw that it could no longer hold her weight.

_CRACK!! _Oh, Lord!

She fell. And landed on top of the silver-haired person. She looked up, and saw the person did not have any wrinkles at all; he must have been at least twenty or so.

"My, my." He said, his bluish-green eyes sparkling.

"What?" She snapped. Hey, you try falling seven feet out of a tree and landing on your butt sometime. You wouldn't be too nice either.

"I'm quite lucky," He said, smiling sweetly, "I've met an angel from Heaven"

Aiko blushed feverishly and scowled, she had never been complemented by someone other than teachers, her brother and the common boyfriend scum.

"Whatever, what are you doing on my farm?" She asked. Her face was losing its red gleam.

"I smelled the delicious aroma of curry, and could not resist. Did you make it, angel?"

Aiko twitched. This guy was starting to get on her nerves. She couldn't pin point it, but he made her want to punch him, right in the kisser.

"Okay, first of all; I have a name, it's Aiko! Say it with me, AI-KO! Second, my brother made that curry, not me. Third, I ate most of it and gave the rest to my dog, Rooky," She held out her hand to indicate the pointed-eared dog. "So, unless you want to lick my dog's food bowl for a taste, you're out of luck, bucko."

"Perhaps you could make more?" He said.

_Is this guy deaf or something?_

"Fine. If it'll make you leave, I will." Aiko said, grumpily. She then walked into the small house and began to prepare the curry.

_Men._ She thought._ Everything goes in one ear, and out the other!_

After hastily cooking the curry, she exited the house twenty minutes later with the, um, curry. This curry would most definitely not win a prize at a cooking festival. It was burnt slightly, and the vegetables were rather undercooked. And it didn't smell pleasing either.

When she presented him with the concoction, he wasn't pleased.

"You can't expect me; Steiner! The Phantom Thief! To eat this!" He said, this did not please Aiko further.

"I don't care if you're the Phantom of the Opera! You ordered it, you eat it! NOW!" She yelled.

Steiner sighed, and picked up the plastic spoon Aiko offered him, he just couldn't refuse. He dipped the spoon into the 'curry' and hesitated when it reached his lips, but finally put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed the curry. His faced became as still as a stone.

"Well?" Aiko prompted.

Steiner coughed, "It's horrible…"

Aiko's violet eyes flashed fire and she picked up a discarded hoe lying by the tool shed and almost succeeded in beheading Steiner.

"You don't tell someone that their cooking bad!" She yelled, while swinging the hoe at the infuriating swift Steiner. "You pretend it's good, and then spit it into a napkin!!"

"Well, excuse me for not having a napkin handy." He teased, and jump gracefully into the same tree Aiko had fallen out of.

She scowled at him. "You're going to keep bugging me, aren't you?"

He grinned. "I'll stop when you improve _greatly_ on your curry." He then leaped from one tree branch to another until he was out of sight. Aiko sucked in a breath angrily, and let it out slowly a moment later.

She now had one more person she wanted to kill besides Muffy.

**Wow, Aiko's becomeing a mass murderer. Anyhoo! Now for my review chant! Re-re-re review! Re-re-re review! Re-re-re review! REVIEW!! ... Okay, let's pretend that didn't happen... -backs away slowly- **

**Now... Review! Or I'll begin chanting again!**


	6. An Invitation And More Curry

**I've noticed that this has become 'Aiko's story' and not 'Aiko and Taro's story'. I think I may do another one based on how Taro handled Forget-Me-Not Valley. What do you think? Oh, and one more thing, if you have any request for something you want to happen in future chapters, PM me or tell me in your review, 'kay?**

**I _still_ don't own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter Six: An Invitation and More Curry

Inside the Inner Inn, Ruby and Samantha were talking; they often did this once a week and you very well could say that they were the local gossips queens of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Today's subject was Aiko and how she awoke the entire Inn, with the exception of Nami, at four o'clock in the morning to wake up Taro for work.

"And then," Fumed Ruby. "She had the nerve to call me 'Ru'! I mean, how dare she! I've only seen her the day before this happened, so I barely know her! She won't be getting married to Rock if I have any say!"

Though Ruby was Samantha's best friend in the Valley, she couldn't help but wander who would want to marry the young blond.

Samantha laughed lightly. "Well, you know how girls are at that age, look at Kate; she's younger than her and has done worse things!"

Ruby looked at her as if to ask 'Do you have a point?'

"Well," Ruby began, but was interrupted by footsteps. Footsteps that, ironically, belong to the very girl they were talking about: Aiko.

Samantha bit her lip to keep herself from giggling like a school girl. Ruby also bit her lip, but not to keep herself from giggling, no, but from saying some very colorful words.

Aiko sighed as is she didn't even know why she was here. "Ruby," She said, shocking Ruby by using her full name. "May I ask you a favor?"

Samantha coughed delicately and Ruby glared at her. "O-of course."

"Can you teach me how to make curry?" The table shook urgently as Samantha held on to it.

Ruby was very much so shocked, but quickly composed herself and became business-like. "A-alright, meet me here at ten o'clock sharp."

"Sure." She then walked out of the kitchen, through the lobby and out of the Inner Inn. When Samantha heard the door shut she began to laugh herself silly.

"What?!" Ruby snarled at her giggling friend. When Samantha tried to speak again, she could only get two words out; 'Sorry' and 'Irony'. _This is not my day, _Ruby thought.

Aiko was heading towards turtle swamp just to sit and think. It was one of the things she liked about the Valley; you could just sit down on the grass and be at peace and quiet. Well, there birds and insects, but they weren't as bad as hearing constant wail of sirens and cars and the occasional gunshot you hear in the city. And, unlike in the city, you could sit and relax in a tree without 'disturbing the peace'.

"Hey, Aiko!" Said a female's voice. Aiko turned around and saw Celia, waving and walking towards her.

"Hi Celia." Aiko sighed, she wasn't in the mood to talk, and Celia could sometimes outtalk Muffy. _That_ is scary.

"I wanted to ask you something when you came over this morning, but you left so quickly I didn't have a chance to. So, here." She held out her hand and raveled a cream colored envelope. Aiko took it numbly. "You see, every month me and the other girls gather and kind of sit at the beach and talk and gossip and stuff. I thought you might like to come." She looked hopeful.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do that kind of stuff." She handed the envelope back to the shocked brunette and began walking off

"Oh! Please come!" She said, begging slightly. "It'll be great fun! Nami and Lumina are going to be there, Flora too, if she can get Carter to give her a break. And Muffy's absolutely going to be there."

Aiko stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment. Maybe, _just_ maybe she could 'accidentally' drown Muffy in the tide. She turned around quickly with missing a beat.

"Fine. I'll come. When is it?" She retook the envelope from Celia.

"Oh, great! It's this coming Tuesday at two o'clock! See you then!" She ran off, waving goodbye to Aiko simultaneously. Aiko waved back and opened the envelope when the farmhand was out of sight. It wasn't too fancy, it just gave the date, time and place.

Well, this was going to be lots of fun, wasn't it?

**Okay, people. You know the drill! Review, or I'll begin chanting! Oh, and sorry it's late, I'll have the next one on time! Promise!**


	7. The Valley Spinster's Meeting

**Alright! Another chapter up! I'm sorry Like Red On A Rose, I had already written this chapter and when I tried to redo it, it didn't turn out great, sorry!**

Chapter Seven: The Valley Spinster's Meeting

Tuesday came quickly and Aiko was dreading the meeting. She had never been apart of any club in high school, and frankly, she thought that they were all very boring, even though she had never been to one. She was only coming to this one because Celia was a friend and because she was hoping on smashing Muffy's face into some potato salad.

As for the cooking lessons with Ruby, Aiko had nearly burn down the Inn twice and had almost burn Rock's blond hair to a crisp. Luckily, Ruby didn't make her pay for the damages.

Aiko looked up from her work, it had taken a while, but she finally got the hang of farming. The turnips and strawberries and cucumbers were almost ready to harvest. She looked over at the field were her two cows and one sheep grazed. It was hard two believe that less than week ago this place had been filled with weeds and mouse droppings. Now, it was on its way to becoming a rival for Vesta. One thing did annoy her though, every morning Taro came and did his chores and left, the good part was that he did his chores, yes, but he did them very slapdash. This had lead to a few arguments that involved yelling, mostly from Aiko though.

She was broken out of her refection on Taro's stupidity when she saw Nami walking up to her. "Hi Nami," She said, while wiping her forehead.

"Hey," She glanced to her left, then her right. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"You mind if I hide in your tool shed?" She asked, serious as a heart-attack.

"Okay," Said Aiko, just a little bit freaked out, did they usually do this in the Valley? "But why are you going to hide in my tool shed?"

Nami sighed, as if it were obvious. "Because your brother is stalking me like I'm some celebrity."

It was Aiko's turn to sigh now. "Do you want me to, you know? Ruff him up?" She offered.

"No." Nami said, a little too quickly. "Just tell everyone I can't make it, okay?"

Aiko shrugged. "Okay." It was official; this place gets weirder every day.

After making sure Nami was well hidden within the tool shed, Aiko went and showered and changed out of her work clothes, and then she was off to what she secretly called 'The Valley Spinster's Meeting'.

They were supposed to meet under the tree between the Inn and the Bar. Aiko arrived there just a little after two and waited for the others to show up. The first to arrive was Muffy, who filled up the uncomfortable silence with mindless chatter about some boy from the city who was 'Totally Hot! With a capital H!' Needless to say, Aiko could just barely control herself from yelling and jumping on the blonde. Celia arrived after that, breathing hard from running from the farm to the tree.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said, once she caught her breath. Aiko shrugged, and Muffy chirped something along the lines about it being alright.

"I have bad news," She continued. "Carter won't let Flora off work today, so she's not coming. And Lumina has a cold, and I have no idea where Nami is."

"She's in my shed." Aiko said simply, as if she were discussing the weather. Both Celia and Muffy looked at her as if she were crazed.

Aiko sighed. "She's hiding from my brother. Apparently, he's stalking her." She explained.

Both girls stared her still. They had never known anyone to stalk Nami; it was against the laws of nature.

_City people are weird…_ They both thought. Great friends, aren't they?

The meeting was held at the beach. They all sat down on a blanket that Muffy had brought and ate the cookies Celia had swiped from Vesta's stash. Aiko felt a little left out, since she hadn't thought to bring anything, but she decided that it was best they didn't taste her curry just yet, it still needed more improvement. They talked about things that are so trivial and unimportant that I won't bother to tell you. Aiko listen to the conversation with not much interest, until she heard her name, that is.

"Aiko!" Muffy said, repeating herself for the third time.

"What?" Aiko said. She was about to drown herself in the tide if she had to hear one more word come from Muffy's mouth.

"I said," Muffy sighed dramatically. "Who are you hoping to get chocolates from this spring thanksgiving?"

Aiko raised an eyebrow. "Spring thanksgiving?" She asked.

Celia looked at Aiko inquisitively. "Don't they have spring thanksgiving in the city?" She asked. Aiko shook her head. "Well, every year on the fourteenth of spring, the boys are supposed to give the girls chocolate if they like them, and in the winter the girls are supposed to give boys chocolate." She finished with a small smile.

_Country people are weird…_ Aiko thought.

After that, the whole affair passed quickly and without Aiko strangling Muffy. When they were picking up their things to take back home, Aiko thought to what Celia said, and came up with a plan, but it was not what you would expect, coming from Aiko. In fact, it's just the very opposite.

**What is Aiko's plan? Find out next chapter! Now... Review!**


	8. Strawberries in Curry Taste Quite Good

**Here's the next chapter! It's before friday, but I just thought you guys shouldn't wait any longer! Ahh, I love writing fluff, so fun, even if it's sometimes cheesey.**

Chapter Eight: Strawberries in Curry Taste Quite Good

Spring Thanksgiving was coming up fast, and Aiko was losing confidence in her plan. You would too, it you knew what her plan was, but you don't, so there.

Her cooking was improving little by little each day. In fact, Ruby had started to take a liking to the young cook; it's amazing how quickly people can change their minds, isn't it? Nami had even dared to take a bite of the curry once, and announced it tasted pretty good.

When the day finally arrived, Aiko was nervous, and she didn't know why. Rarely was she ever nervous in her days at public school. She was always cool and confident in whom she was, and never cared what anyone said, but if they said something especially mean, they had a very good chance of ending up in the emergency room with a broken nose.

She stood outside the Inn with a small plastic bowl of curry in one arm that was still warm, on the other arm was a bag of strawberries that Ruby had so graciously given her on account of making curry that wasn't lethal. Truly, Aiko didn't really care for strawberries, unless it was in yogurt, but it was all apart of her plan.

This plan began as a half-baked scheme that she almost didn't go through, but after much debate with herself, she decided that this may be the only way. It sucks when there's only one choice, doesn't it? I've gone through it too, and sympathies with Aiko.

When she got to her house, it was a little after three. So she had time to add the final touches to her plan. When she was done, she stepped outside, took a deep breath, and said one word so loudly, that the people in Mineral Town could hear her.

"YO!!" Sure, it wasn't poetic, but it was enough to shock a young thief into dropping out of a nearby tree.

She chuckled lightly. "Heh, figured you were close by." She was smirking at him, glad to be, in her opinion, even with him.

"That was rude…" He murmured, while rubbing tender spot on his head.

"You deserved it, _perv._" She was obviously enjoying this.

"I'm not a perv!" He said. Even I have to admit it, Steiner is many things, but he is most definitely not a pervert.

Aiko didn't believe him and rolled her violet eyes. "Whatever," She said.

Steiner was about to say something to defend himself with, when Aiko interrupted him. "Look," She was suddenly serious. "I made something for you, but you can't open it 'til you get to your home or whatever," Steiner noticed she was turning an interesting shade of pink. "'Kay?" Steiner nodded as she shoved the plastic bowl in his hands. She then turned away to begin the grueling task of farm work.

Steiner left just like last time, jumping from tree branch to tree branch until he was out of sight, but instead of waiting until he got to his 'home' to open the curry, he opened it right then and there among the green leafs and the cherry blossoms that matched the shade of Aiko's face when she gave him the bowl.

Before I tell you what was inside the bowl, let me explain something that happened long ago in Forget-Me-Not Valley and is sometimes, but rarely, used today. When a young girl or boy wanted to see how much they liked certain someone, they would draw hearts.

One to four, to be precise. Depending on how many you drew, told how much you liked or loved someone. One heart meant that you thought someone a friend. Two meant you liked them. Three meant you _really_ liked them. What does four mean, you ask? I thought you would have figured that out by now.

It meant you were head-over-heels in love with them.

Inside the bowl were two thin slices of strawberries that were shaped like hearts.

Steiner stared at it for a moment, then picked up a slice of strawberry and ate it.

_Not bad. _He thought as he chewed it. Don't be fooled, Steiner knows exactly what that means, and he's probably going to use it to his own advantage.

So now you know her plan. She did Winter Thanksgiving in spring.

**Short yet sweet, in my opinion at least. You know what to do! Oh, and thanks to all who have reviewed this story! I couldn't have written one sentence without your support! Arigato!**


	9. The Trouble with Flora and Steiner

**Yay! New chapter! This one's for you Awesome Rapidash!**

**Oh, and I'm faceing a small problem. I have the plot in my head, well, a good deal of it. Anyway, I need more requests! 'Cause I got something big planned for you in the future chapters! About two away, I should think. So I need help on what to write next! Sorry if I sound petty! I could write about the you-know-what in the next chapter, but after that... my brain is saying: 'Bye-bye!' So if you have any requests... Come on down!**

Chapter Nine: The Trouble with Flora and Steiner

Aiko hadn't seen Steiner in perhaps a week after she gave him the curry and it was now summer in the Valley and that meant farm work was a little more draining. Dr. Hardy had been working overtime because everyone was dehydrated from the summer heat. Of course, everyone went to the beach anyway and got even more dehydrated.

It was a warm summer afternoon when a certain female archeologist decided to get some advice from Aiko, the farmer who couldn't yet tell the difference between a normal cow and a marble cow.

"I don't know what to do really!" Flora said, as she walked into the house, not giving Aiko a chance to speak.

"It's all so confusing." She blushed, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

Aiko blinked. "Um, Flora, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have to go somewhere." She pulled her rucksack over her shoulder and took a step towards the door, Flora leaped in front of her.

"Please!" She slid to her knees. "I need some advice!"

Aiko sighed. "Fine. I was supposed to go to Ruby's, but I guess it can wait."

Flora leaped up. "Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin your plans, I'll come with you!"

_Is she bipolar or something? One minute she wants me to stay, the next to go…_

Aiko didn't have much of a choice after that, and took Flora with her to her cooking lessons. Why did she still need cooking lessons, you ask? Because her food may be edible, but wasn't going to win first place anytime soon. Don't tell her I said that.

The walk to the Inn was quiet. I suppose Flora was saving all the talking until then, though I can't imagine why, since Ruby is one of the gossips queens and what news she has will been known by everyone in the Valley before their afternoon snack. When they finally got inside the Inn, Ruby wasn't there, which was weird, because she was always there. Always. Aiko shrugged her rucksack off and decided to start without her, and began gathering the ingredients from the cupboards.

"So," Aiko began as she diced an eggplant. "What kind of advice are you expecting to get from me?"

"Well, you see…" Flora colors deepen into red and she sighed. "Carter has asked me to marry him!" She squealed the last two words out.

Aiko was shaking pepper into the pot, when she heard those words she dropped the pepper into the boiling water. "WHAT?!" She yelled, just as the large flame erupted from the pot, she quickly slammed a lid over it, and sighed, this had been her fourth fire this week, she really didn't need this, but she decided to be tolerant today.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Flora said dreamily, oblivious that the Inn had almost caught on fire.

Aiko turned off the stove; she couldn't work with all this going on. "You want my honest opinion?"

"Uh-huh…" Flora said. She was in full maiden mode.

"I say you drop Carter like a flapjack."

"What? Why?" Flora was surprised; she could only see Carter in a good light at the moment.

"Because," Began Aiko. "He's a pig-headed, sexist, Mr. I-only-think-about-ruins-and-nothing-else, who'll probably have you digging on your honeymoon. So once again, I say you drop Carter like a flapjack."

Needless to say, Flora was hurt. Tears came to her blue eyes and she sniffled. "You just don't understand what it's like to be in love!" With that, she ran out of the kitchen and out the Inn doors and back to the excavation site where she said yes to Carter and jumped into his arms.

Aiko rolled her violet eyes and began to put everything up, after that; she didn't have the energy or willpower to cook. Upstairs in Rock's bedroom, there is a hole in the floor where Ruby was listening to whole thing, her eyes danced with each juicy word. And when Aiko left, she did a small happy dance, and after that, called Samantha and everyone knew just before their afternoon snack.

When Aiko got to her farm, it was ten minutes before five so she began work. After putting up the cows and sheep and horse, she watered the plants and saved the chickens for last. There was only one way she liked a chicken at all, in chicken soup. Just as she was picking up the first chicken, quizzically named Cha-Cha, arms wrapped around her waist.

"I knew you loved me!" A male's voice whispered cheerfully in her ear. Aiko flushed and landed a superb right hook in the offending male's face, sending him flying five feet away from her.

"Steiner!" She yelled, as the chickens began to attack the young thief.

"OW! Get! Off! Now!" He yelled and kicked until the chickens fled and hid behind their mistress.

"How dare you! You pervert!" She was enraged at the thief for wrapping his arms around her. You could say Aiko had been raised in a place where you didn't just go around hugging people's waists.

"What about the curry?" He questioned.

Aiko froze. _Oh Goddess!_ _Why did I do something so stupid? I should have never done that! What does Ruby put in her spice? It's making me do crazy things now! _She quickly altered her look of horror to a rather none-caring expression.

"I-I d-didn't mean anything by it!" She stuttered out, her face was turning light pink and chickens looked up at their mistress in curiosity.

Steiner grinned; he knew how to get to her. "You look ravishing in the light of the sunset."

Aiko turned to pick up a chicken, so Steiner couldn't see her face. "I'm sure you say to every other girl you meet, right?"

"No. Just you." He answered.

"Of course." Aiko said with a touch of sarcasm. "Look Steiner," She turned too looked at him very matter-of-factly. "In my high school, the boys had book for sale, 'How to Win a Girl in One Semester.'"

"What?" He asked, he didn't get where she was going with this.

"I stole a copy and know every trick, every gift, and every line you could ever say to me, and guess what?" She leaned closer to him. "None of it's going to work, bucko!"

He grinned. "Whatever you say, Angel."

"Aiko." She corrected.

But he had already left and Aiko was even more frustrated then before. If that's possible.

**Yeah, you may be mad that she said yes, but I always imagined Flora as someone who would ask for advice and then do the oppisite. Oh, and kudos to anyone who can guess what I'm making fun of when Aiko mentioned 'How to Win a Girl in One Semester.'**

**Remember... Be happy!**


	10. Wedding Dates

**Whoo! New chappie! **

Chapter Ten: Wedding Dates

Summer made way for fall, which was to be the season when Flora and Carter's wedding would take place. Everyone was invited, even Aiko. Well, there were two people who weren't invited; Steiner, for obvious reasons, and Daryl, who spent a full week weeping after he found out that the object of his affection was getting married to 'That Jerk!'

The wedding was set for the third of fall. On the first of fall was when Aiko and Taro were planning a small dinner. It was strange, they used to be so close, (Well, they still were,) but now they were both following their own dreams; Taro's dream involved Nami in the picture somewhere, Aiko still wasn't sure. Steiner had been coming by a lot more lately, he would usually end up with a bloodied face by the end of the visit, but she always looked forward to seeing him.

After settling down to eat the splendid food prepared by Taro, Aiko had barely taken a bite her food when Taro had decided that he had a desperate question he needed to ask before he exploded.

"So… who are you taking to Flora and Carter's wedding?" He gestured at her with a fork with pork on it.

She coughed and nearly choked on her food. "What?" She managed to gasp out.

"I said…" Taro began again.

"I heard you the first time!" Aiko snapped. "Anyway, I'm not taking anyone. Sheesh, Taro! You act like it's a prom!"

Taro stared at her, amazed. "You know, for someone who got strait A's in school, you are really dumb."

"Excuse me?" Aiko's tone was deadly.

"Wow, is this what it feels like to know something that somebody else doesn't know? This feels great! I want feel like this every day!" Needless to say, Taro was really quite proud of himself.

Aiko decided to burst his bubble at that moment. "Just spit it out Taro."

Taro crossed his arms in defeat. "You suck the fun out of everything."

"It's my job. Now spill, you little stalker."

Taro ignored the insult, even though it was true. "Ya know," He paused as she began to take a drink. "Pretty much every guy in the Valley has a thing for you…" He grinned as Aiko spit out her drink.

"They have what for me?!" She shrieked, rising up from the table, looking around for her trusty hoe.

Taro put his arms behind his head and further widened his grin. "Mainly, it's Marlin." He added.

Aiko sighed and flopped back down in the chair. _Marlin…_ That Elvis look-alike liked her? But, she barely new him, even though they had both been living in the same Valley for a little over nine months.

"Okay, Mister Smarty-Pants, why are you telling me this?" She eyed the wannabe stalker dubiously; it would be just like him to do something like this.

"Well, one time he was asking about why you weren't dating anyone, and I said you weren't the dating kind. Anyway, he mentioned that he'd kissed you?" The last part was a question, one that made Aiko become so angry that she glowed with anger.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" She started for the door, but Taro, surprisingly quick, blocked the door.

"Hey! You didn't let me finish!" He said. Aiko sighed again, and folded her arms, impatient.

Seeing that Aiko wouldn't continue her attack any further, he began again. "So basically, I socked him, called him a liar and others…things."

Aiko sighed again, but this time was relief. "Thanks Taro."

He shrugged. "No problem."

After sitting back down and finishing the pork and potatoes, (Yum!) Aiko now had a question burning inside her. She momentarily debated if she really wanted to know, but finally decided to just get it over with and ask.

"So who are you taking to the wedding?" She had a bad feeling…

"Hmm? Oh, Muffy!" He answered gleefully.

…And she was right.

"Get out…" She muttered in a quiet, yet deadly voice.

"What?"

"Get out of my house NOW!!" She shoved him out the door, and he hadn't had a chance to finish his cheesecake.

"No!" He cried, while pounding on the door. "My cheesecake! My precious!!"

Luckily, he only spent about an hour out there, so he got his cheesecake and was quite happy with himself. Unluckily for Aiko, he was still planning on going to the wedding with Muffy, but she'd have to put up with it, because that's just life.

The day of the wedding soon dawned, and Aiko was quite busy. Not only did she have her own chores to finish up, but she had to go through the horrendous procedure of putting makeup on, which took what seemed like forever. After all that, she stood there, a brides maid, waiting for Flora to show up and get this over with already. She glanced around, observing the men in stuffy suits and women in dresses that would have been a laughing stock back in the city.

Carter looked out of place in a suit; he kept tugging at the tie that was a horrific color, pink. The main color of the wedding was pink, which made it look like Barbie was the wedding planner.

Marlin, Carter's best man, was looking even more like the King of rock 'n' roll, if that's possible. Aiko half expected him to start singing 'Heartbreak Hotel'.

The rest of the townsfolk, and Taro, weren't much better looking.

Aiko looked down at herself and then at the two other brides maid; their dresses were a light shade of pink with frilly sleeves and high that you shouldn't wear in the country-side.

Celia noticed Aiko looking over at her and smiled cheerfully, then nodded her head towards the aisle. Aiko looked and saw the bride, Flora, coming down the aisle. Her dress was, surprisingly, white. With even more frills then the brides' maid dresses had. Lumina, the third brides' maid, hummed in delight at her friend coming down the aisle.

Flora giggled softly underneath the veil, and stood beside Carter. After the vows and everything were said and done, Flora and Carter, as tradition says, kissed. Once their lips parted, Flora throw the bouquet in the air. There was a brief struggle for the bouquet, but Muffy soon came out of the crowd, proudly holding the bouquet high.

I won't bother to tell you what happened at the reception, because it mostly involved a great deal of people, who will remain nameless, getting drunk on cocktails.

After escaping the chaos of it all, Aiko swore she wouldn't be having a wedding of her own for awhile. The shoes alone could kill you!

**Hmm, Not my best chapter, but it'll have to do. You know what to do! Review!!**

**Oh, and I still don't own Harvest Moon... or Barbie... or Elvis.**


	11. Poor Steiner

**Yay! New chapter! Thanks to every one who reviewed! I know this is very short, but I promise I'll make the next one longer, 'kay?**

Chapter Eleven: Poor Steiner

Leaning against the fence impatiently, Aiko was waiting. What is she waiting for, you ask? For a certain red-head to show up. Something was up, and she didn't like it.

She eyed the two entrances to her farm with a keen eye, and was soon rewarded when Nami turn the corner into Onyx pin Farm. Untwisting her legs, she walked over to greet her friend and ask some questions.

"Hi." Aiko said.

"Hey," Nami returned.

"Right, let's get to the point. Where were you on the day of the wedding?"

"Mineral Town, so I could escape you brother."

Aiko smiled. "My offer is still up."

"No thanks."

"Okay," She smiled again, but then the smile withered. "I need your help."

"With Marlin?"

Aiko's mouth hung open. "How come I'm the last one to know about this?!"

"Because you don't go to the Blue Bar at all." Nami affirmed.

Aiko raised her eyebrow at her. "What does the Blue Bar have to do with this?"

"You'd be surprised what people say once they have a few rounds of Stone Oil."

And so, Aiko and Nami discussed what Marlin had said during these trips to the Blue Bar. Most of what he found attractive was that she didn't like him, it seemed he wanted what he couldn't have, a forbidden fruit. Unfortunely, the only possible solution the two found to deal with him involved Aiko stating she was in a relationship with another man, and this didn't sit very well with Aiko. 1) She wasn't too fond of lying; 2) She _really_ didn't want to confront him.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to resist punching him."

Nami sighed. "Fine."

She took a step toward one of the very old trees on the farm, studied it with cunning cold blue eyes, and smirked.

"Come on out, Steiner."

Sure enough, Steiner dropped out of the tree gracefully. "Evening, Nami." He greeted, saluting her.

Aiko looked up with curious, yet surprised eyes. "How do… you know about Steiner?"

"I know everything." She answered plainly.

"Okay," Aiko said, freaked out once again. "How's supposed help?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Steiner said.

Both girls exchanged a glance, and understood what the plan was in that moment. They turned to Steiner, grinning like demons who had found something tasty.

**Yes, I know I'm bad for leaveing you wih a cliffie, but the wait will be worth it! Now... REVIEW!!**


	12. The Weirdness Continues

**Sorry for being sooo late! I could say I was busy with school, but the truth is I was a little lazy, but here's a new chapter! Yay!**

Chapter Twelve: The Weirdness Continues…

Capturing Steiner was the easy part, putting him in a dress was a totally different matter all together.

After stuffing him Aiko's old bride's maid dress, the two females look at him, debating on his appearance.

The dress was short sleeve, so his arms were exposed, making him look very unfeminine. Thank Goddess the dress reached his ankles, 'cause he hadn't shaved in a good while.

"You make one ugly girl," Nami stated.

"Shut up," Steiner muttered. Feeling obviously embarrassed and displeased after being stuffed in the dress; this was giving him a serious wedgie.

Aiko tapped her chin, musing. "It needs something."

"I have just the thing." With that, Nami walked to one corner of the room where her bag had been momentarily discarded, after briefly searching through its' contents, she pulled out a mass of brown hair or, as some would call it, a wig.

Steiner grimaced noticeably, but no one was going to help him out of this situation.

"I am not wearing a wig! Especially, one with a bow!!" Indeed, the wig did have a bow, the only good thing about the bow was that it was black, but that make up the fact that it was still a bow, in Steiner's eyes, at least.

"If you complain one more time, I _will_ put makeup on you." Nami threatened, and she probably meant it to.

That shut him up real quick.

After putting on the finishing touches, (Such as shaving his legs, ouch) they were ready for part two of their plan.

Location: Blue Bar, Objective: Marlin, Percent of failure: pretty big.

The Blue Bar that night was filled with its 'regulars', Rock, Kassy, (Patrick had already drank too much.) and Marlin.

Outside both girls stressed that he had to do anything, and they meant _anything_ to let Marlin know that Aiko had never kissed him, and that he was, pardon my French, a jackass.

After his briefing, he was shoved into the bar, tripping ungracefully on the hard wooden floor.

Sitting at the counter with to empty glasses in front of him and starting on a third, Marlin did not notice this entrance and only saw 'Aiko' standing like a shy flower that was still a bud, waiting to bloom. Either love is blind or he is really drunk, maybe even both.

Steiner decided it would be best not to speak and merely indicated with his index finger for Marlin to come closer, Marlin did so, quite happily.

_Alright, what now?_ Steiner thought. After a momentary inner debate, he decided to just wing it.

"Well," He began, sounding terribly high-pitched and so different from Aiko. "I heard that you've been telling everyone you…kissed me. And…I find this to be very untrue!"

Outside, Aiko slapped her forehead.

"Well, this is more amusing then I thought it'd be," Nami commented quietly.

Back inside the bar, Marlin looked confused, hurt even. But soon his brain fogged with alcohol came up with a plan about how do deal with this.

"Then let's make it true." He said, leaning in with his lips puckered out, ready for a kiss.

_I am so not going yaoi with this guy! _Steiner mind rushed as he thought of what to do, he had to be quick, and the lips were coming closer! So, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He slapped him.

Everyone inside and outside the bar was shocked, even Nami was a bit surprised. Marlin stood holding his increasingly reddening cheek and staring at 'Aiko' stupidly.

Steiner then decided it would be best to leave now and stumble out the bar door.

The bar was quiet for a long while after that, until Rock decided to express his opinion.

"That was harsh, man." He breathed. Marlin then told him where shove it.

Griffin and Kassy shook their heads at the antics of the young ones. When would they learn?

The trio walked too Turtle Swamp, thinking it be the best place not to be eavesdropped on, not even by Ruby.

"Well, I think that went well. Don't you?" Steiner said, grinning.

"You don't want my opinion." Nami stated coolly.

"What are you talking about?! I was great! I should become a great actor!" He roared proudly.

"You couldn't play a female correctly. How can you even hope to play the hero properly?" What she said was true, no doubt about it, but Steiner only growled at her.

Aiko, who had been biting her cheek to keep from laughing at the scene, finally let out a small giggle at the two. They fought like a married couple, no, more like how her brother and she fought, like siblings.

"So, how _do _you two know each other?" This question had been on her mind for awhile, how could two people so different, know each other so well, it seemed?

They both exchanged glances with each other, seeming to debate on whether to tell her or not.

"Well…" Steiner dragged out the word, as if he wasn't sure where to start.

But there was always Nami who got immediately to the point.

"We're siblings."

**Hehe... Were yo expecting that, Awesome Rapidash-san? I promise to explain more in the next chapter about how I came up with this, and so will Nami and Steiner, 'kay? See you next chapter! Oh, and... review!**


	13. Explaining

**Holy cow! I'm alive!!!!**

**Hey, I'm sorry for not being nice and leaving a note or anything! It's just... a lot of drama happened these last two months and I didn't feel like I could write, but now I'm back baby!**

**Right, on to business. I think I'll start explaining _how _I came up with this weirdness. One day, I was having some good ol' soft drink when a thought came to me: 'Why would Steiner even come to FMN?' I mean, sure, it has a few trinkets, but otherwise... not much to steal. So, being my crazy self, came up with this little... thing. I'm also not to happy with this chapter, but I'll live.**

Chapter Thirteen: Explain

"_We're siblings."_

Two words, two simple words, stunned Aiko into silence, which is quite amazing.

She stood there for a moment that seemed like hours, barely breathing. She shook her head, trying to clear the smoke that had arrived when Nami had spoken.

She cleared her throat softly. "Explain."

Steiner glanced around the swamp, as if looking for an escape route.

"Our _Father,_" Began Nami, with much scorn. "Apparently, like women a little _too_ much. He had two wives, one who he was betrothed too, the other was his Mistress."

Aiko sensed a huge dislike for this man coming from Nami. "They still do that nowadays? Have Mistresses, I mean."

"Apparently so."

An uncomfortable silence hung heavy over the swamp like fog, making it hard to know what to say next.

"So…?" Aiko dragged out the vowel.

Steiner sighed and gave up on finding an exit. "Nami just didn't want to get married, is all."

Nami narrowed her eyes slightly and gave him a warning glare. "And I didn't want you and Dad's stupidity to rub off on me."

Steiner in return narrowed his own eyes. "Hey, don't diss the Maiden Chick Beam!"

Aiko raised an eyebrow at the name. "Do I want to know?" She asked.

"No. You don't." said Nami.

"I could demonstrate." Steiner offered. Nami answered for Aiko by letting him know just how disgusting swamp grass can taste.

Aiko bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing, but ended up smirking instead. She coughed. "Okay, so then why is Steiner here?"

Spitting out the grass, he walked over to her and smiled what would have been a dashing smile, but was ruined because of the grass in his teeth. "To find you, fair maiden."

"Besides that." Aiko said flatly.

"Supposed to bring me back and has failed miserably." Answered Nami.

Steiner pouted. He hated when Nami hit the mark, and she did that often.

"That answers everything?" Nami asked.

"I guess," Said Aiko, still a tad confused.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Steiner trailed off and leaned closer, his lips touching hers lightly.

Imagine the two grossest things you have ever tasted and combine them. That is what it tasted like when Steiner kissed Aiko.

Her face turned red –whether from embarrassment or anger, I'm not quite sure,- with a slight tone of green.

"Eww! Gross!!" She spit out on the ground, coughing up a piece of grass. She turned her gaze towards him, ready to murder him right then and there, but, quick as always, he had already left.

"Would you mind if I killed him?" Aiko asked.

"No. It'd save me a lot of trouble."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**Well, now I'll begin working on next chapter of Hold My Hand. See ya!**

**Oh, and happy holidays! Guess what?! I got Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful LIfe!! Yay! I married to Gustafa. I'll let you guys know how that goes. ;) **

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. The Path Leading Up

**Hello again! Please forgive the crappiness of this chapter!! -bows to your mercy- I wrote this when I had a cold and just decided, 'WHATEVER!!' And put up the next chapter up...**

**Also, if you would please click my name and see my shiny new profile that I remade. I feel special. ****Anyway! AH!! It feels good to go back to my 'relaxing' story, where I don't worry so much over details, and try and make up for it in dialogue.**

**Now... ONWARDS!!**

Chapter Fourteen: The Path Leading Up…

The mild weather of fall quickly succumbed to winters' icy hands. Aiko was grateful that at least she didn't have to grow anything, but she still had to make a trip to the barn every day, it wouldn't help anything if anyone died. But still, why couldn't the animals get their own fodder once in a while?! And you might be wondering where our dear Taro was during his sisters' suffering? In the inn, with a nice cup of cocoa.

And it so happened, as it always, does that on one of her trips to check up on the animals, that upon trying to open the door, an arm shut it closed. Oh, why? She thought, why can't he do this some other season?

She faced him and gave him a cold glare. "I'm not in the mood today, Steiner."

He just grinned cockily. "I just needed to establish something real quick, angel." He winked.

_Goddess! It is below thirty degrees and you want to 'establish' something?! How can you even stand the cold in that shirt? Maybe… he's wearing something beneath it? Darn thief…_

Indeed, the shirt was thin and appeared to be made of polyester, but this is not a story about fashion! If you were looking for something about clothes, then consult Clinton Kelly.

"Fine. What is it?" If it was something stupid about his stupid curry or that stupid dress, she swore she'd…

"I believe," he began thoughtfully, "that I deserve payment for cross dressing for you in the form of…"

Goddess, please don't say it.

"Curry."

"No."

"I'm so glad you—what?!" He asked, astonished. She was by far the rudest and toughest girl he'd ever met.

"I said no," She reached for the door and shoved it open, almost squishing Steiner in the process. The animals looked up, saying in their own way 'What took you so long?' "Yeah, yeah, I know." She answered, not even questioning how she understood them and jerked a thumb towards the moaning thief. The animals nodded in understanding. Though they still thought their Mistress was a tad stubborn. Wasn't one supposed to find a mate and… repopulate?

"You're talking to animals now, lovely." He commented, rubbing his head from when the barn door hit it. "Anyway, why not? I was hoping to see how much you've improved in cooking, if any," Though one can say without a doubt that Aiko is as unpredictable, (Okay, that's rather a lie) a challenge is the one thing you can do to draw her out.

She stopped. "Them fighting words!" She announced, daring him to take them back. He grinned. Score!

The rest, as some old person once said, is history. Or almost. Aiko did everything she could do to make sure no one was on the farm the next coming day, which included preparing for any unexpected visits.

* * *

"Okay, tell me again why I'm not aloud to step one on the farm that _I_ own?" Taro asked. This was not what he expected. Not even a 'Hi Taro!' No, just strait to business.

"You own half of it, not including the house." She reminded him. "Anyway, you can't because _I'm _older and I say so!"

"You're only older by, like, a minute." He muttered, but his impudence earned him a smack upside the head.

"Why don't you go have a nice dinner with Nami or something?" She offered, exasperated.

If only life were like cartoons, if they were, a light bulb would no doubt have popped out over Taro's head. Though, one must wonder why he didn't think of this plan in the first place.

Seeing that the seeds of a solution had been planted, Aiko walked out of the Inn in a better mood then she'd been in a long time. Not noticing two pairs of ice blue eyes stabbing her back. Obviously, Nami did not appreciate the suggestion.

* * *

The next day was bitter cold as before, but even the cold did not hinder Aiko in her quest. She had to admit, she had gotten better, but if he said otherwise…

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the hammering sound of knocking on the door. She growled, not only was he early, but he was making enough noise to ruin all her hard work of keeping people away for the day.

"Y'know, you could try and be a little bit more quieter, Stei--!" She started to scold, but the person standing there was anything but Steiner.

He was a mess of dirty jeans and too little shampoo. His hair was dark brown, with lights traces of blond, probably too much sun, but still not enough shampoo. And she finally looked at his eyes.

She didn't want it to be true, it just couldn't be! She tried so hard to make up for their lack of… she couldn't even think of _that_ word. But why now? That was the question, she had finally found someplace that felt right. And now, looking into the mirrors of amethyst eyes she inherited with malice…

"Dad…?"

**Le gasp on a stick! Could it be... or is nothing as it seems?! (What movie is that from again...?)**

**Well, you know my drill! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	15. To Trust Is Dangerous

**Everyone please put on seatbelts now, or install them later. This chapter is so epic, that even Chuck Norris Approves. XD**

**To be honest, I was a tad scared of writing this chapter. I thought I'd somehow ruin it, but I think -keyword is _think_- that I did okay. But yeah, bit of back story and and DRAMA!! XP And I just realised that this is the most drama we've had since, like, chapter four. Wow. O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Havest Moon, and in all the other chapters I forgot to put this in, no, I did not even own it briefly.**

Chapter Fifteen: To Trust Is Dangerous

"Dad…?" She asked again, hoping that it wasn't true, that he would correct her and tell her his real name.

He smiled warmly; a quiet yes, and embraced her. She shut her eyes tight and clicked her boots together, but realized she was home. In hell, it seemed.

He let go of her form, not questioning her shaking, and took a deep breath of the curry induced air. "I've been looking everywhere for you two," He said in an offhand way, as though they were both simply lost children at a festival. She stiffened at the small mention of her brother, all lioness senses on full alert.

"Why?"

"Well, I've missed you both, and we can, you know, be a family again?" He mingled over the curry, and failed in tasting it and received a lovely blister.

She snapped, the numb and shock fading, replaced with raw anger. "'Be a family again?'" She questioned, evident repulsion in her tone. "Maybe once, yes. But after mom died, you ran away from me and Taro and everyone and everything!" Each word Aiko spoke rose one volume until it was an almost scream. "And then, you have the very nerve to come back after we're grown up and say you want to 'be a family again?'

"Sometimes," She continued, "I think maybe you didn't love mom and were just looking for a chance to escape family life and look what happened! Fate gave you that chance!!"

Her father rounded on her, in his book, she'd crossed the line. "Now wait one moment! I loved your mother, I was just upset," He yelled back.

"That's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, I just…" He trailed off, his argument he planned forgotten by something anonymous. "I don't need to hear this," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Then leave." Aiko said, opening the door.

He left silently, not another word was spoken. If but one syllable had escaped his lips, she thought she might break. It was too much, far too much.

She collapsed with a small thump against the door, the winter cold leaking through. She was shaking. Maybe, she thought, I am breaking.

She fell into a light daze, in-between harsh, cold reality and soft, bubbly dreams.

* * *

"Vesta? Vesta!" Chris spoke sharply, infrequently prodding the large woman with a manicured fingernail.

"What?!" Vesta asked in a huff.

"You won't believe who I just saw in town," She said, rocking back and forth in her high heels like an impatient school girl.

"Who?" Vesta was never one for gossip, and she wasn't used to Chris's sudden chipper-ness that she only usually saw in Ruby and Samantha, the true town gossips.

"Akito." She whispered.

Shock was what could best describe Vesta's face at that name. "What?" She gawped, dragging the word out unnecessarily. "What in Goddess's name is that scum doing here?" She growled, reaching for a hoe.

Chris nodded, understanding Vesta's feelings. "He already left, though. Slipped right past me, that horrible man."

"See where he went?"

"I'm not sure, but I lost him near the twin's farm."

Vesta slammed her fist on the wooden counter, leaving a large dent in it. "Damn him!" She roared, heading for the door, but Chris leaped in her way.

"Maybe we should wait," She offered, trying to calm the red faced vegetable farmer. "We don't know what happened, maybe they made up, or they might need some time to think or something after seeing him again."

Vesta sighed. "Fine," She settled herself behind the counter again and eyed the dent. "She must have really loved him to run off with him without a word," She muttered.

"She didn't send us any letters though," Chris recalled. "Maybe she was just busy." She tried pitifully to defend her old friend.

Vesta snorted with contempt. "…I guess." She still held a small grudge against Natasha for never calling, never writing. The three of them had been friends since they'd been in diapers, maybe earlier.

Trust is hard to gain, yet easy to lose.

**ANGST!! And le gasp?! This is also the first time of cursing in OaA... O.o Things are getting weird... And I want everyone's honest opinion in their reviews! Arigatou!!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! -dances- **


End file.
